


Unnecessary Worries

by DaFishi



Series: Jamilton Month [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is a fairy, Fairies, Gender Switching, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Thomas is a vampire, Vampires, fae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Alexander reflects on how he first met Thomas.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Jamilton Month [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Unnecessary Worries

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta say, this one was one of my favs.

“Are you sure you’re fine, love?”

“Yes, Thomas. I’m fine.”

“Nothing wrong, right?”

“Thomas-”

“Are you comfortable?”

“Thomas Jefferson, one more question, I swear to-”

“Fine. Dear lord, try to make sure you’d don’t fucking die and this is how you repay me?”

Alexander flatly looks up at Thomas.

“I’m fine, idiot. We’ve done this for the last 400 years. Just do it,” Alexander says, rolling his eyes.

Thomas huffs, but reveals shining canines as he bares his teeth and presses the tips to the crook of Alexander’s neck.

He gently bites down before gently feeding from the man.

Alexander feels the telltale prick of his skin as Thomas starts feeding.

He allows himself to relax and becomes pliant in Thomas’s hand.

He feels a rumble of approval leave Thomas.

Alexander looks around and realizes just how lucky he really is.

Many times he has questioned whether he deserved it or not but Thomas was always quick to tell him he did.

Alexander Hamilton was a fairy.

A legitimate fairy.

He had the whole sparkly wings and everything.

But he didn’t have a wand.

Fairy magic comes from nature.

And most fairies did not have a defining gender.

They had a preferred gender or they were non-binary.

But fairies could switch between genders.

That’s what made them different from fae.

Faes are fairies with defined gender.

But they were both immortal.

Just like vampires.

Unlike most stories, vampires can't be killed.

Silver, garlic, burning at the stake, nothing hurts them.

Their skin is impenetrable and they are immune to everything and anything.

And they were unable to change genders.

Thomas and Alexander met in Alexander’s male form.

They met one day when Alex was walking in the streets at night.

400 years ago  
He didn’t want or speak to anyone he knew and in an unnamed bar, he decided it was ok to drink his worries away.

He was on his third drink when a voice cut through his drunken, fatigued daze.

“What’s a pretty fairy doing so far from his flower?”

Alexander turned around to see a very handsome looking man.

Chiseled body made of marble, the sharp defined face of a god, and the height of a tree.

Copper skin, hazelnut eyes, and fangs.

Alexander had to backtrack.

He was a vampire, Alex realized belatedly.

And when their eyes met, Alexander knew he knew.

The man chuckles, sitting next to him.

Alexander doesn’t even flinch.

The stranger raises an eyebrow. “Not scared?”

Alexander huffs. “Why should I be?”

The man laughs.

It’s a deep sound and Alexander would like to hear it more often.

“Thomas,” the man introduces.

“Alexander,” Alexander replies.

Thomas sips his drink.

Alexander looks at him suspiciously. “Is there a reason you’re here or did you just come here to invade my personal space?”

Thoma smirks. “I wouldn’t mind getting closer.”

Alexander feels his eyebrows furrow. “Why? To drain me dry?”

Thomas looks at him unimpressed. “Even if I wanted to feed on you, I’m not going to leave you to die. Besides, you’re cute, you won’t panic with me being a vampire, and let's face it. You’re lucky to be offered sex from me.”

Alexander feels indignation build up in his chest.

He wasn’t ripped like Thomas but he was pretty.

Even in his male form, he had a more feminine look to him.

Curvy body, longish hair, and shapely features.

And his wings were gorgeous.

They were a delicate silver with green woven into each strand.

They looked to be like vines entangled with the shining silver of the moon’s beams.

And as a female, all these features just amplified.

Perky breasts and nice ass.

Alexander was pretty and he knew it.

Alexander looks begrudgingly at Thomas.

“I suppose you’ll do,” Alexander says, shrugging. “Let’s go.”

And it all took off from there.

Current day  
Alexander feels Thomas let go of his neck.

“Done?” Alexander questions.

Thomas hums.

Alexander stretches his arms above his head before switching to a female body.

“What was that for?” Thomas inquires, eyes not leaving the now female fairy’s chest.

The shirt he was wearing had been falling on her shoulders as a guy now revealed pretty alabaster breasts underneath.

“Didn’t want to be a guy,” Alexandra mumbles.

She had two names, one for each gender; Alexander for boy and Alexandra for girl.

Thomas chuckles, pressing several delicate kisses on her collarbone.

Alexandra laughs at the ticklish sensation before she feels herself wrapped in an embrace.

“Goodnight, sweetheart, love you,” Thomas whispers, pulling the covers on them.

Alexandra smiles, pressing into Thomas’s warmth.

“Love you too, Thomas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
